Voluntad y Espíritu
by Alcrews S.A
Summary: Tu espíritu se une a tu cuerpo con una conexión, Riven, es por eso que te haces más fuerte. - dijo Karma. - Y eso quiere decir mucho de ti. (1ª parte) Pequeño Rivelia.


_**LA HOJA DEL DRAGÓN**_

Jonia, la ciudad estado oriental de Valoran. Una tierra fértil, de largas llanuras y escarpadas montañas, abundantes ríos y canales, largas cascadas y una gran variedad de fauna y flora. Pero, ¿Por qué más es conocido Jonia? Su gente es de la más sabias de Runaterra, siempre basándose en lo mejor para el equilibrio, aprender a perdonar y a buscar la paz y serenidad.

Un ejemplo de ello fue después de la invasión noxiana a las islas jonias, y aunque muchos aún guardan rencor, la mayor parte de los jonios aprendieron a olvidar las heridas del pasado. Esto fue algo que pilló por sorpresa a Riven, antigua capitana de la Compañía de la Furia durante la invasión. Ella se esperaba una condena, una ejecución, y lo que encontró fue una cura a todos sus males.

Aún mantiene el título de Exiliada, pero los jonios la consideran uno de los suyos. A diferencia de lo que creían, la noxiana ayudó en las reparaciones de los pueblos afectados, ayudó a las familias necesitadas, e incluso donó parte de su dinero como campeona de la Liga de Leyendas a orfanatos. Tal vez por eso la invitaron a participar en las votaciones para la protagonista del Deleite Lunar.

Le parecía demasiado, pero no era quien para ir en contra de la voluntad del pueblo jonio. Era algo hermoso, pero lo que tenía que hacer le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ella era una guerrera, no una actriz de espectáculos. Volvió a caer al suelo ante el repentino peso de la espada. Mantener el equilibrio con un arma tan grande le parecía imposible, aun tratándose de su propia espada rúnica.

- Mal, mal, mal. – replicó Karma desde las gradas. – Intenta repartir el peso adecuadamente por todo tu cuerpo.

Riven asintió, por undécima vez. Faltaban cinco días para el Deleite Lunar, y aún seguía sospechando que en el resultado de las votaciones, de entre múltiples ciudadanos importantes de Jonia, saliera su nombre para formar parte de la ceremonia. La respuesta era muy simple. Irelia, la capitana había convencido a la mitad de la población para que la votaran, decía que aquello le serviría para su redención total con el pueblo jonio.

Y ahí se encontraba, en el auditorio principal del Placidium, la capital de la ciudad estado, practicando un antiguo arte espiritual jonio, similar al taichí que ella conocía. Supuestamente se basaba en la historia de Zu Ki, una guerrera que decía tener el poder de la hoja del dragón, algo que sólo podían tener los elegidos de Ao Shin.

Los movimientos eran sencillos, tenía que mover la espada como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo impulsada con el viento, pero que fuera elegante al mismo tiempo. No obstante, cuando llegaba la parte en la que tenía que mantener la espada en lo alto, con una sola pierna manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, el equilibrio le fallaba y le hacía caer de bruces contra el suelo. Otra vez.

- Karma, esto es imposible. – decía mientras se volvía a poner en pie. – No tengo nada de equilibrio, soy como un pato mareado encima de una cuerda.

- Incluso hasta los patos mareados saben mantener el equilibrio. – La Iluminada subió al escenario. – Lo que pasa es que tu cuerpo y tu espíritu no están unidos al cien por cien, os hace falta algo que os conecte. Este movimiento es la defensa del dragón, algo que Zu Ki utilizaba para defender a las personas de una gran desgracia.

- Pues al menos que me ponga a pensar como Lee Sin, dudo que logré obtener una conexión con mi mente. Y créeme, la meditación no es lo mío.

- No tiene por qué ser algo que esté dentro de tu cuerpo, puede ser algo de fuera, o alguien.

- Bueno, eso pone las cosas más difíciles. – envainó su espada. – En fin, me tengo que ir Karma, prometí a Irelia ayudarla con la mudanza.

- Está bien, luego me pasaré a visitaros. –

Desde hace dos años, la noxiana había decidido vivir en aquella ciudad que aceptó su perdón. Si alguien le hubiera dicho durante su exilió donde acabaría, jamás le habría creído. Aunque prácticamente todo fue gracias a Irelia. Al principio, la capitana la rechazó por todas sus atrocidades, incluso estuvo en su búsqueda para matarla, pero cuando descubrió a la nueva Riven, fue la primera en ayudarla en la medida de lo posible.

Tal fue su ayuda, que incluso le ofreció vivir con ella en la nueva casa que reciém había comprado, una a las afueras de la capital, tan grande que parecía la mansión de un noble demaciano. Lo que más le gustaba a Riven, fue el jardín zen junto a la pequeña charca con peces koi. Un lugar perfecto para la meditación y la relajación, además de contar con una bella vista del Placidium desde ahí.

La casa contaba con dos pisos. El salón, el gimnasio y la cocina en el primero, y las habitaciones y el baño en el segundo. Además, contaba con unas pequeñas aguas termales en la otra parte del jardín. El exterior lo cubría un muro blanco con varios dragones y flores de loto dibujados. La senda rocosa que llevaba a ella, se encontraba vigilada por los espíritus guardianes de jonia, y en la entrada, la emblemática figura de Ao Shin, el defensor de jonia.

- Irelia. - llamó la noxiana al llegar al hogar. - He vuelto.

- Estoy en el jardín Riven. - respondió ella desde el otro lado.

Riven se percató de la espada voladora de Irelia, aquella que contenía su espíritu. Durante la invasión noxiana, la capitana había quedado herida de muerte al sufrir el ataque químico de Singed. El ejército jonio tenía su espíritu quebrado ante la caída de la famosa Lito. Pero entonces llegó Soraka, la Hija de las Estrellas.

La diosa no permitió la muerte de Irelia, la consideraba una voluntad férrea que nunca se quiebra, el espíritu de cada espada jonia. Debido a esto, la consiguió rescatar de las garras de la muerte, pero a cambio tuvo que sacrificar la humanidad de la capitana. Encerró su humanidad en la espada de su padre, y sin dudarlo más, Irelia se lanzó de nuevo al campo de batalla con ella a su lado. Los jonios recobraron los ánimos al reconocer la famosa espada.

Puede que su corazón no volviera a latir, que sus emociones las representara su espada y no ella, o que su cuerpo estuviera tan frío como el de la Arquera de Hielo, pero comprendió que cada espada tiene un espíritu que está ligado a su dueño. Eso mismo le demostró a Riven con su espada rota, pero que volvía a reforjarse en los momentos más drásticos.

Y ahí estaba la capitana. Con un kimono rojo y su espada levitando a su alrededor. Meditando como hacía todas las mañanas. La noxiana miró a su alrededor, no había cajas o objetos que llevar a alguna habitación. Otra vez, Irelia se había adelantado.

- No me digas que ya has terminado. - dijo Riven.

- Hay que ser más rápida, bunny-riven. - aquel mote se lo había puesto debido al día en el que llevó aquel disfraz de conejita, por una apuesta perdida ante un invocador.

- Es culpa de Karma, quiere que haga una pose imposible. Ya sabéis que no tengo equilibrio para estas cosas.

- En realidad lo tienes, sólo que no estás concentrada al cien por cien.

- No, vamos Irelia, tu también no.

- Te demostraré cuando lo estás, te abriré los ojos una vez más.

- Cuando empiezas a rimar, malo. -

Inmediatamente, la espada de la jonia atacó a Riven, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el ataque. Las hojas pasaron por su hombro izquierdo, golpeando la vieja hombrera de su antigua armadura noxiana. La noxiana no le pediría explicación alguna, sabía que aquello iba a ser un combate hasta que alguna de las dos acabara en el suelo agotada.

La noxiana desenvainó su espada rota, protegiéndose de otra estocada del arma. Vislumbró por la espalda una sombra, agachándose a tiempo esquivó un puñetazo de Irelia. La noxiana rodó por el suelo y se puso en guardia. Recordó lo que aprendió la primera vez que luchó contra Irelia, en los bosques de bambú de Jonia.

- ¡PERRA NOXIANA, MUERE DE UNA VEZ! - gritó Irelia.

Los delicados bambús se desplomaban delante de Riven, un torbellino de hojas afiladas los iba arrasando como si se tratasen de un trozo de papel. Múltiples cuchillas dirigidas por Irelia bailaban al son del compás de la batalla, sin un momento de descansó. Cuando Riven se quedó acorralada, las hojas se lanzaron hacia ella como unos lobos hacia su presa.

La exiliada recurrió a su Ki, una energía que nadie más tenía en noxus. Gritó y varias runas de ki la rodearon. Las afiladas hojas rebotaron en ellas, clavándose en los troncos de bambú y en el suelo. Una columna de polvo se levantó, y luego reinó el silencio.

El guante con la runa de Riven brillaba con más fuerza que antes. La pelea estaba durando demasiado. Aquella jonia la había perseguido al reconocerla, deseaba su muerte para vengar a sus aliados, pero no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

Al despejarse el humo, una enorme sombra se iba acercando hacia ella. Se puso de nuevo en guardia, esperando al momento oportuno. La capitana del ejército jonio apareció, con si espada voladora al lado suya y con aquella esfera brillando. Riven corrió a su encuentro, la runa de su mano brillaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los metales chocaron y su sonido se expandió por todo el bosque. Las vibraciones de los choques recorrían el cuerpo de Riven y la mente de Irelia. La espada no era el único problema, la capitana aprovechaba las ocasiones de choque para atacarla por la espalda o algún lateral con sus manos y piernas. Irelia, una guerrera con una voluntad capaz de hacer dos combates al mismo tiempo.

La pelea se traspasó a las altas cañas de bambú. Allí se impulsaban para potenciar los ataques. En esta parte, Riven contaba con ventaja. La espada de la jonia no iba ligada a su cuerpo como lo era la suya, por lo que sus ataques con impulso la lograrían retroceder. Pero en cambio, la velocidad de la capitana sería mucho mayor, por lo que en ese caso su defensa sería menor.

Tras muchos contraataques, la espada voladora lanzó una estocada a Riven, la noxiana se defendió con las runas de antes, y la jonia contraatacó por la espalda. La espada de Riven se volvió a forjar, y por puro instinto, golpeó a la jonia en el vientre, pero sin provocarla una herida.

Sin embargo, se encontraban a mucha altura, y la jonia había perdido el conocimiento en aquel ataque. Su espada caía como un peso muerto, al igual que ella. La noxiana no quería otra muerte por su culpa. Se armó de valor, agarró a la jonia con su brazo libre y la apretó a su cuerpo. Lanzo su espada al suelo y agarró la otra. Lo que iba a hacer le parecía imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Hizo tres saltos en los troncos, calculó la fuerza y la distancia, y rezó porque funcionara. Esto le iba a doler. La espada cayó con fuerza al suelo, clavándose limpiamente. Su empuñadura era lo suficientemente ancha como para que entrara un pie, algo que iba a intentar Riven. La noxiana cayó sobre ella, y un profundo dolor se transmitió sobre su cuerpo.

Pero logró mantener a la jonia junto a su cuerpo, y que la espada no cayera al suelo. Estaba en perfecto equilibrio. Irelia abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba. Aquella noxiana la había salvado otra vez de las garras de la muerte.

Riven despertó a su espada y contraatacó a Irelia. Ésta adelantó su movimiento y lanzó una patada baja a la noxiana, pero ella reaccionó y se lanzó a un lado. Esquivó en el último momento la espada silenciosa de Irelia, y acabó apoyada en una de las piedras del estanque.

- ¿A qué viene este entrenamiento?

- Haces lo mismo cada vez que te enfrentas a mí. - Irelia hizo un gesto y varias cuchillas aparecieron.

Las pequeñas armas se lanzaron contra Riven. La noxiana usó su espada para golpearlas, cambiándoles su objetivo por el suelo y los muros de la casa. Sentía como una fuerza tiraba de ella, pero se negaba a que saliera con la suya. En el último segundo, la espada de Irelia la atacó y chocó de lleno contra la de Riven. Su ataque casi la hacía caer, pero consiguió repelerlo.

- ¿Te estás dando cuenta Riven? - le preguntó Irelia.

- Si, te pasas con estos entrenamientos. Algún día una de esas cuchillas va acabará en mi cabeza.

- Quitando eso, mira a tus pies. -

Riven la obedeció, pero no le veía el sentido. Estaba con un solo pie en una roca del estanque, mientras que el otro estaba levantado. Algo intuitivo en ella. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta, su espada estaba despertada, ella se encontraba en un punto inestable y con todo el peso de su cuerpo en un solo pie. Estaba en perfecto equilibrio, lo que quería Karma que hiciera.

- No es posible.

- La primera vez que luchamos, cuando me salvaste la vida, hiciste lo mismo. Estabas en un equilibrio completamente inestable, con dos pesos sobre tu cuerpo. - se acercó a la noxiana. - Pero aún así no te caíste. Ahora acabas de hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando peleas contra Yi o Yasuo, no haces lo mismo.

- Esto es pura casualidad Irelia. - la jonia empujó a la noxiana y ésta acabó junto con los peces koi.

- Dudo que sea casualidad. - reconoció la voz de Karma. La Iluminada llevaba un rato observando su pelea. - Cuando estás con Irelia, sin darte cuenta tu espíritu mantiene el control de tu cuerpo. ¿Sabes por qué es eso Riven? Conoces el pasado de Irelia, sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido y lo mucho que ha hecho por ti, y tanto te importa eso, que tu fuerza en un combate en el que ella esté involucrada, hace que sea más fuerte que de costumbre.

- No entiendo nada. - Riven aceptó la mano de Irelia.

- Es la conexión de la que te hablé, y eso dice mucho de ti hacia ella. - aclaró Karma. - Bueno Riven, espero que mañana lo consigas. Irelia, espero verte a ti también.

- Por supuesto Karma, ni lo dudes. -

La tarde había pasado drásticamente, y la noche había cubierto Valoran. Las dos guerreras observaban la actividad de los koi con el reflejo de la Luna. Pero la noxiana estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Fijándose un poco, Karma tenia razón. Pero Riven tenía una conexión mucho más fuerte con Irelia, aunque temía que a ésta no le agradase.

Hizo tanto por ella, en todos los momentos difíciles ella esta a su lado, como una madre estaba con su hijo. Incluso durante las pesadillas que ella sufría, Irelia era la primera en ir en su ayuda. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella en su lugar? Nada, ni siquiera podía devolverle la vida que Noxus una vez le arrebató.

- Riven. - la llamó ella.

- Irelia. - dijo Riven. - ¿Crees que esta conexión que tengo yo contigo, puede ser algo más?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Irelia se vio abrazada repentinamente por la noxiana, sorprendiéndola. - ¿Riven?

- Desde que me exilié no tuve a nadie, siempre estuve sola, no tenía algo que proteger o confiar. Pero desde nuestro enfrentamiento aquel día, tu me ayudaste, a pesar de ser quien te lo arrebató todo. Cuando era atacada por los insultos de Yi, me defendías. Cuando sufría mis pesadillas, eras la primera en salvarme de ellas. Cuando perdí mi voluntad y quería que Yasuo me matara, tu fuiste quien se lo impidió. No querías que volviera a sufrir. - la miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban llorando, por primera vez en hacía años. - ¿Y qué he hecho yo entonces? Nada, no te he podido devolver el favor, no soy más que una carga para tí. Y aún así, mi espíritu es más fuerte sólo si estás a mi lado. Sola no soy nada más que una inútil.

- Riven. - Irelia la abrazó. - Aquel día me hiciste cambiar. Antes yo sólo quería venganza, matar a cada noxiano por amigo caído. Cuando te vi, descubrí que estaba equivocada. Tu habías sufrido tanto como yo, y aún así no querías venganza. Desde que Soraka me unió a mi espada, vi lo que sabía mi padre, nuestras armas están ligadas a nosotros. Tu espada aquel día estaba llorando, lloraba porque tu sufrías y no sabía como consolarte. Es un dolor que no tiene cura, yo no lo desearía al peor de mis enemigos.

- ¿Pero, por qué me ayudaste entonces?

- Porque te quiero Riven. Mi padre me decía de pequeña, que una espada siempre encuentra otra con la que luchar, pero sólo hay una contra la que no puede. Las nuestras no pueden luchar entre nosotras, ambas sufren porque no pueden consolarnos, pero ayudándose la una a la otra lo consiguen. - Se separó de la noxiana. - Cuando ví que te podía quitar aquel dolor, sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir después de tanto tiempo. Eres algo que quiero protejer. Tú haces lo mismo por mí, te haces más fuerte porque quieres protegerme, no quieres que sufra otra vez.

- Somos, dos espadas que luchan al unísono. - dijo Riven.

- Exacto. - Irelia se acercó al rostro de la noxiana. - Quiero que sepas, que mi voluntad siempre estará a tu lado.

- Y yo. - se acercó más a la jonia. -Que mi espíritu jamás estará perdido mientras estés aquí. -

Lo que sucedió aquella noche nadie más lo sabe. El festival se celebró, y Riven fue conocida entre los jonios como la Hoja del Dragón. Pero en todo Valoran sólo se hablaba de una cosa acerca de Jonia. Dos espadas que luchaban al unísono, dos espadas que siempre se volvían a forjar, dos espadas que eran de una voluntad inquebrantable, dos espadas que eran los espejos de sus portadoras. Dos espadas que lograron vencer al mal que una vez intentó acabar con Runaterra.

**By Epsilon.**

**Alcrews S.A**


End file.
